


Alec's new shirt

by fiery_daisy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_daisy/pseuds/fiery_daisy
Summary: The only thing Alec wants right now is to see Magnus again. The warlock left three weeks ago for work, and he hasn't come back home ever since.But today's the day.On his way to the loft, he abruptly stopped in front of a boutique, his eyes attracted to one special item. And all he could hear in his mind was: "It looks like Magnus".





	Alec's new shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here's a little story I wrote a while ago in French, and I thought it would be a nice idea to rewrite it in English (both of them first posted on ff.net).
> 
> So, here you have my first ever work in English! There are probably many mistakes and I'm really sorry about that. I tried my best to correct the ones that I could see, but please don't hesitate to point out the ones I've missed and I'll make the corrections needed.  
> Any criticism or encouragements will be appreciated.  
> Anyways, I hope you'll like it. Happy reading :)

It was the end of the day for Alec Lightwood. These past few weeks have been pretty eventful, with countless demon hunts instigated after many attacks against Downworlders and Mundanes. It has been two days since the young shadowhunter —and Head of the New York Institute— was working on the files that kept piling up on his desk.

He couldn't wait to go home, in the loft he now shared with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and finally be reunited with him again. He has been called for an emergency three weeks ago and he hasn't come back home since then. And today is the day he was supposed to come back. Despite the many calls and texts they exchanged, it felt like forever since Alec saw his gorgeous warlock. And he missed him.

Home. Alec had officially moved in not long before Magnus had to leave, and even if he understood more than anyone the responsibilities of his boyfriend, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The clients were taking all the precious time he wanted to spend with him, cuddling in his strong arms.

Every night, he came home to Magnus' cats, Chairman Meow and Church, and went to sleep alone in the silk sheets he loved to share with Magnus. But Alec’s nights were often filled with nightmares and every time, the shadowhunter would wake up afraid that the man that saved him from himself will never come back. And as if someone read his mind, every time he would check his phone and saw a new text message from Magnus.

As he was leaving the Institute, he felt his phone vibrate in his leather jacket pocket.

_« I'm almost done here. I'll be home in a few hours. Can't wait to see you again, darling. — Magnus »_

While reading this text, a wave warmed up Alec’s entire body, and a huge grin appeared on his face. It was like someone just took off the weight on his shoulders, even if he couldn't help but worry that a new emergency might show up, like it always does.

As usual, Alec was walking to his place, but today, he didn't activate the rune that made him invisible to the eyes of Mundanes. As he was walking down the street, he stopped by one of Magnus' favorite restaurant and order some food to eat, asking if they can be delivered at the apartment by 7pm. He knew that whenever Magnus had to leave for work, he would often try to be back for dinner, around 8pm. The seller agreed and Alec got back to his walk home.

Alec was lost in his thoughts when he stopped abruptly in front of a shop.

When they were younger, Izzy used to drag him down all those shops around town, because he was the only one « available » to go shopping, and she didn't like doing it alone. Jace always found an excuse to avoid it, leaving to Alec this _not-so-thrilling_ experience. Until Magnus came around, he didn't like shopping. To be honest, he still didn't like it. But he liked the way Magnus talked about clothes, the passion he could see in his eyes, the way it made him smile. He thought about the time they were in Tokyo, on one of their first dates. He kind of liked it, because it meant he could be alone with Magnus and experienced it with him.

However, to his own surprise, he found himself frozen in front of that boutique, where one of the window display caught his eyes. And without even thinking about it, Alec let his own feet leading him inside.

In front of him, there were many mannequins and clothes rails, where different types of clothing were displayed. The room must be almost as big as Magnus' dressing, which magically fitted in their apartment.  


"Good evening Sir. May I help you?" asked one of the seller, a blond-haired girl who look a lot like Lydia except for her brown eyes and the fact that she was taller than his friend.

She smiled and Alec, who felt quickly embarrassed in those situations, began to stutter.

"Yes… hmm I… the shirt in your window display. Do you have it in here?"

The blond girl offered him an amused look, but nodded and asked him to follow her. She handed him the shirt Alec had his eyes on.

"I think an L-size will be a perfect fit. The fitting rooms are over there. If you need anything, just call me, okay?"

And then she walked away, dealing with another customer.

Alec was feeling uncomfortable in the fitting room. He didn't know why he hadn't stopped himself from going into the shop. He usually goes for dark clothing, mostly black, navy blue, dark green, or even sometimes gray. But never did he think he would try something so… different from what he was used to.

But when he saw that shirt on the mannequin, it felt like it was calling him. All he could think about was how it reminded him of Magnus, how it was similar from one his boyfriend could own. And that was enough for him to step out his comfort zone and enter the boutique. The young Nephilim didn't know if he acted on an impulse, or if it was because he missed his boyfriend so much. But in that dressing room, he looked at himself, let out a sight, took off his black tee-shirt and put on the shirt.

And it fitted perfectly. It felt like a second skin on him, and he understood why Magnus was always wearing this fabric, and why he always liked to see Magnus wearing it. It was surprisingly very soft, comfortable, like someone was constantly caressing his body. Looking back at his reflection, he felt himself blush. The silk was rather thick, and the shirt was in a fit cut. Every one of his muscles could be guessed through the fabric. The purple-ish color and the light grey grid pattern, creating many diamond shapes, were far from the typical Alec outfit.

"Sir?" asked the seller. "Is everything alright? Is it the right size? Do you like the shirt?"

As an answer to all those questions, Alec opened the curtain, without even thinking of how red his cheeks must be.

"It's perfect!" she said with enthusiasm. "However, you should let a couple of buttons open at the top."  
"Yeah, my sister always tells me that."  
"And she's absolutely right. It enables us to see this rather beautiful neck tattoo of yours. Everything looks perfect!"  
"Thank you", said Alec with a shy smile, his cheeks redder than ever.  
"Do you take it? Or do you want to try something else on?"

Alec could only think of one person: Magnus. He didn't hesitate.

"Yes, I'll take it."  
"Very good choice! I'll let you dress up in your own clothes and we'll meet up by the cash register, is that okay?"

Alec nodded and got back in the dressing room, putting is black tee-shirt back on. Then, he went to the cash register, paid and thanked the girl who helped him, before walking back home, the shopping bag in his hand.

After a quick shower, he decided to wear the new shirt he just bought, as a surprise for when Magnus will come home. Waiting patiently for the food to arrive, he sat down on the couch and played a little with Chairman Meow, who quickly gave up and curled beside Alec, purring. At 7pm, the food arrived. Alec paid the delivery guy, and then put everything on plates, then the plates in the oven to keep them warm. He set the dinner table with glasses and some wine. Everything was ready, and the only person who was still missing was Magnus.

The apartment was quiet. Alec turned the TV on and put this Mundane tv-show where the characters never seem to leave their apartment in New York. Tired of sitting alone, even if Church had joined the cuddle party next to Alec, he stood up and went to the kitchen, in order to grab a glass of water. At the same time, the front door opened.

Alec hurried in the entrance of the loft and saw Magnus closing the door.

"Hey, Magnus" he said with a huge smile on his face, walking towards his boyfriend.  
"Alexan-"

When Magnus turned around, eager to see and kiss his boyfriend, he froze. Surprised and worried by this reaction, Alec froze too, and looked around, his eyes scanning the room for any potential threat. But nothing seemed to be suspicious, quite the contrary.

"What is it?"

The warlock didn't answer, though it seemed like he wanted to say something, his mouth being slightly open.

"Magnus, you okay?"

Alec came closer to him, and realized that his boyfriend was barely breathing.

"Hey Mags, breathe. What is it? What's wrong?"

He cupped Magnus' face and looked at him in his eyes. He was worried by the lack of answer from his man. After what felt like a long time for both of them, Magnus started breathing slowly again.

"You... It's..."  
"Magnus, you're scaring me..."  
"S-sorry, Alexander... it's just..."

Magnus slightly pushed Alec away. The worries in the shadowhunter's eyes disappeared, making way for sadness and pain.

"Did I... did I do something wrong?" Alec mumbled, his tone hesitant and his heart filled with guilt and sadness.

Why was Magnus pushing him away if he didn't do something bad? Many thoughts were running through his mind, and Magnus saw how hurt his angel was, all because of him.

"No, no!" Magnus said in a hurry. "That's not it. You didn't do anything I... sorry, darling. I'm just speechless."

And speechless he was indeed. His Nephilim always managed to surprise him, but he never thought of seeing him in a shirt that was far from what Alec was used to wear. His own eyes were drifting from the shadowhunter's face to his chest and abs that he could guessed through the fabric, looking at the shirt. Magnus' imagination got so carried away, he didn't even hear Alec talking.

"I knew you wouldn't like it. I bought it because it made me think of you but I look ridiculous in it. I shouldn't have trusted that Mundane girl" he mumbled as he turned back and head to the bedroom to put on something else.  
"Alexander!" Magnus said, grabbing his angel's wrist, the silk beneath his fingers making his spine tingle.  
"What?"  
"It's perfect. You're beautiful. Very, very good choice", he whispered, smiling and eyes full of desire.

Magnus let his hand run on Alec's arm, the latter shivering under the soft touch. The warlock's hand ran up slowly, from his wrist to his shoulder, his collarbone, and then going down to his chest and his abs.

"You look wonderful in it, though I must say I like you better without it..." he whispered again, his two golden cat-like eyes lost deep into the blue of Alexander's eyes.

The warlock grabbed his angel by the waist, brought their chests closer, and finally kissed him.

"I've missed you", he said softly, a few centimeters away from Alec's mouth, who was smiling.  
"I've missed you too".

He caught Magnus's face and kissed him again, a kiss more deep and passionate, where their tongues met their halves, playing, dancing to a rhythm only known by both of them. They parted, both catching their breaths, huge grin on their faces.

"Smells good in here. What is it?"  
"Your favorite dish, from your favorite restaurant", Alec said with a certain pride in his voice.

Magnus gave a gentle peck on his man's lips.

"You really are the best, but..."  
"But?" Alec repeated, raising one eyebrow up, before diving in Magnus' neck, kissing and nibbling the skin of his favorite person. 

He missed him. He missed him so much.

"I-I'm not very hungry right now" he tried to say, while moaning under his Alexander's kisses.  
"Me neither" he murmured, a few centimeters away from the caramel skin he loved so much.

This sends shivers all over Magnus' body. He looked at Alec, cupped his face with his own hands and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, blindly leading him towards their bedroom.

Needless to say they ate very late that night, or very early, depending on your point of view. One thing was sure, though: they would never be apart that long ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> The shirt in question was the one we saw in 3x05 (before we knew it was one of Magnus' shirt). And when I say that Alec thinks it looks like one of Magnus', I'm thinking about the one he wears in 2x02 (the black one which the white pattern).
> 
> Have a wonderful day!  
> And don't forget: #SaveShadowhunters


End file.
